Club Penguin: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for Club Penguin: The Movie, the 2017 computer-animated musical comedy-adventure family film based on the video game of the same name. Opening Credits Disney presents A Colin Entertainment, Ltd. production Club Penguin: The Movie Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Chris Buck Jennifer Lee Co-Directed by Chris Williams Don Hall Produced by Colin Lloyd Pendergast Lane Merrifield Executive Producer John Lasseter Story by Ron Clements John Musker Chris Williams Don Hall Colin Lloyd Pendergast Chris Buck Jennifer Lee Lane Merrifield Rich Moore Screenplay by Colin Lloyd Pendergast Chris Buck Jennifer Lee Lane Merrifield Based on "Club Penguin" Created by Lane Merrifield Associate Producer Nicole P. Hearon Original Songs by Phil Collins Mark Mancina Original Score Composed by Christophe Beck Henry Jackman Mark Mancina Edited by Chris McKay Nick Fletcher Production Designer Ian Gooding Associate Production Designer Dan Cooper Character Art Director Bill Schwab Environment Art Directors Andy Harkness Matthias Lechner Color Art Director Andy Harkness Visual Effects Supervisor Kyle Odermatt Production Manager Yvett Merino Heads of Story David Pimentel John Ripa Heads of Animation Hyrum Virl Osmond Amy Lawson Smeed Co-Head of Animation Tony Smeed Layout Cinematography Director Rob Dressel Lighting Cinematography Director Adolph Lusinsky Technical Supervisor Hank Driskill Set Extension Supervisor John Murrah Head of Characters Carlos Cabral Head of Technical Animation Dave Komorowski Head of Environments Larry Wu Head of Effects Animation Dale Mayeda Marlon West Stereo Supervisor Robert Neuman Character Modeling Supervisor Chad Stubblefield Environment Modeling Supervisor Brien Hindman Character Look Development Supervisor Jack Fulmer Environment Look Development Supervisor Lance Summers Set Extension Look Development Supervisor Colin Eckart Character Rigging Supervisor Matt Schiller Prop and Set Rigging Supervisor David J. Suroviec Simulation Supervisor Marc Thyng Technical Animation Supervisors Nicholas Burkard Christopher Evart Mark Empey Matt Steele Animation Supervisors Adam Green Jennifer Hager Mack Kablan Daniel James Klug Malcon B. Pierce III Crowds Supervisor Yasser Hamed Associate Technical Supervisors Brett Achorn Sean Palmer Layout Supervisor Joaquin Baldwin Layout Finaling Supervisor Michael Talarico Lighting Supervisors Corey Butler Gregory Culp Daniel Rice Chris Springfield Jennifer Yu Sound Designer & Supervising Sound Editor Tim Nielsen Post Production Executive Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producers Tom MacDougall Chris Montan Music Supervisor Tom MacDougall Senior Production Supervisor Karen Ryan Production Planning & Finance Manager Belinda M. Hsu Dylan O'Brien Laura Bailey John Hurt Wallace Shawn Grey DeLisle Tom Hanks Ashleigh Ball Jacob Davich Fred Tatasciore Cristina Pucelli George Takei Dave B. Mitchell with Colin Lloyd Pendergast and Alan Tudyk "The Party Starts Now!" Written by Michelle Lewis and Dan Petty Produced by Dan Petty Performed by Michelle Lewis Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast Paxton - Dylan O'Brien Olivia - Laura Bailey Gary the Gadget Guy - Wallace Shawn Dot - Grey DeLisle Jet Pack Guy - Tom Hanks Cadence - Ashleigh Ball Cadence (singing voice) - Michelle R. Lewis Rookie - Jacob Davich Captain Rockhopper - Fred Tatasciore Aunt Arctic - Cristina Pucelli Sensei - George Takei Herbert P. Bear - Dave B. Mitchell Doctor Skia - John Hurt Colin - Colin Lloyd Pendergast Duke Weaselton/Director - Alan Tudyk Klutzy the Crab - Rob Paulsen Mr. Flippers - Don Lake Mrs. Flippers - Kristen Bell Mr. Peckers - Owen Wilson Mrs. Peckers - Bonnie Hunt Computerized Door Voice - Ellen McLain Franky - TBA Petey K - TBA Stompin' Bob - TBA G Billy - TBA Second Part of the Credits Casting Associates Sarah Raoufpur Cymbre Walk Casting Assistant Sarah Raoufpur Production Finance Lead Louis Chieng Senior Production Finance Analyst Christina W. Chen Production Finance Analyst Jennifer “Jejo” Sleeper Story Production Supervisor Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Story Lead Colin Lloyd Pendergast Story Artists David G. Derrick Jr. Ryan Green Jason Hand Kendelle Hoyer Sunmee Joh Barry Johnson Brian Kesinger Mark Koetsier Normand Lemay Jeff Ranjo Carlos A. Romero Toby Shelton Jeff Snow Fawn Veerasunthorn Additional Story Artists Stephen Anderson Paul Briggs Don Dougherty Chris Hubbard Nora Johnson Sylvia Hyo-ji Lee Ray Nadeau John Puglisi Jeremy Spears Dean Wellins Stevie Wermers-Skelton Production Assistants Jasmine Gonzalez James Romo Editorial Production Supervisors Charlyn Go-Giampa Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Associate Editors Anthony Durazzo Karen White First Assistant Editor Brian Millman Second Assistant Editor Pace Paulsen Additional Editorial Support Adam DesCombes Todd Fulkerson Rick Hammel Hermann H. Schmidt Eric Whitfield Production Coordinator Jasmine Gonzalez Production Assistant Nicole Stone Visual Development Production Supervisor Kelly Eisert Visual Development Artists Sunny Apinchapong Manu Arenas Doug Ball Neysa Bové James Finch Leighton Hickman Mike Inman Mehrdad Isvandi Lisa Keene Jin Kim Ryan Lang Brittney Lee Minkyu Lee Annette Marnat Kevin Nelson Sue C. Nichols Nicholas Orsi Griselda Sastrawinata-Lemay Jeff Turley Fawn Veerasunthorn David Womersley Michael Yamada Additional Visual Development Artists Brett Albert Dale Baer Rachel Renee Bibb Pascal Campion Dan Cooper Justin Cram Guillaume Fesquet Jim Finn Mac George Minkyu Lee Borja Montoro Cavero Bobby Pontillas De'Von Stubblefield Scott Watanabe James Woods Victoria Ying Character Designers Lane Merrifield Colin Lloyd Pendergast Production Assistant Jacob S. Burnham House of Cool Crew Additional Storyboards by House of Cool Unit Producer Wesley Lui Storyboard Artist Ricardo Curtis Go for Launch Crew Additional Design by Go for Launch Productions Producer Lorraine Cruden Lead Character Designer Joey Paraiso Character Designer Darwin Camero Production Designer Lorraine M. Cruden Art Director Philip A. Cruden Set Designer Troylan Caro Prop and Vehicle Designer Joey Paraiso Asset Production Character Production Supervisor Julie Baner Environment Production Supervisors Marisa X. Castro Kristin Leigh Yadamec Character Production Coordinators Danielle Beverson Austin Salmi Nicholas Ellingsworth Simulation Production Coordinator Steph Gortz Enironment Production Assistant Christiana Marie Cunanan Modeling Character Modeling Lead Dylan Ekren Environment Modeling Lead Charles Cunningham-Scott Modelers Shaun Absher Chris Anderson Virgilio John Aquino Sergi Caballer Garcia Dev Karna Suzan Kim Brandon Lawless Irene Matar Chris Patrick O'Connell Florian Perret Zack Petroc James Schauf Samy Segura Punn Wiantrakoon Alena Wooten-Tottle Rigging Character Rigging Lead Nicklas Puetz Rigging Artists Glen Claybrook Iker J. de los Mozos Jennifer R. Downs Frank Hanner John Kahwaty Kate Kirby-O'Connell Michael Anthony Navarro Luis San Juan Pallares Christoffer Pedersen Michael W. Stieber David J. Suroviec Walter Yoder Simulation Character Simulation Lead Keith Wilson Hair Simulation Lead Marc Thyng Cloth Simulation Lead Jeff MacNeill Simulation Artists Aaron Adams Johann Francois Coetzee Erik Eulen Christopher Evart Christopher C. Griffin Avneet Kaur Timmy Tompkins Mary Twohig Richard Van Cleave Jr. Xinmin Zhao Look Development Production Supervisor Brandon Holmes Look Development Artists Alexander Alvarado Tyler Bolyard Ian Butterfield Sara V. Cembalisty Pedro D.T. Conti Rich Fallat Natalia Freitas Benjamin Min Huang Chelsea Lavertu Mia Lee Konrad Lightner Eric McLean Nikki Mull Victor Hugo Queiroz Mitchell Snary Jennifer Stratton Dylan VanWormer Jose Luis "Weecho" Velasquez Set Extension Artists Heather Abels Alex Garcia Adil Mustafabekov Daveed Shwartz Production Coordinator Laura M. Meredith Technical Direction Technical Directors Fabrice Ceugniet Tony Chai Dexter Cheng Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Kay Cloud Allen Corcorran Patrick Dalton Sara Drakeley Vijoy Gaddipati Christopher Otto Gallagher Jonathan F. Garcia Andrew P. Gartner Ray Haleblian Mark Hammel Gabriela Hernandez Kelsey Hurley Brandon Lee Jarratt Sean D. Jenkins Norman Moses Joseph Neelima Karanam Kimberly W. Keech Justin Kern Kaileen Kraemer Kendall Litaker Thaddeus P. Miller Natt Mintrasak Lauralea Otis Osiris Pérez Ernest J. Petti Heather Pritchett Ricky Rieckenberg Jeff Sadler Lewis N. Siegel Nadim Sinno Serge Sretschinsky Abraham Franklin Tseng Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Shweta Viswanathan Assistant Technical Directors Raaj Gupte Jerry Huynh Rakesh Ramesh Yafes Sahin CG Workflow Supervisor Chuck Tappan Layout Production Supervisor Kristin Leigh Yadamec Camera Polish Artist Nathan Detroit Warner Layout Lead Cory Rocco Florimonte Layout Artists Joaquin Baldwin Scott Beattie Allen Blaisdell Darrin Butts Juan E. Hernandez Daniel Hu Tyler Kupferer Kevin K. Lee Matt Lee Chris McKane Terry Moews Rick Moore Jean-Christophe Poulain Merrick Rustia Lindsey St. Pierre Matsune Suzuki Kendra Vander Vliet David Wainstain Doug Walker Layout Finaling Artists Gina Bradley Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Todd LaPlante John Murrah Celeste Joanette Layout Finaling Production Coordinator Dana Belben Layout Production Assistants Eryn Eubanks Rebecca M. Smith Water Finaling Production Supervisor Dave Kohut Water Finaling Lead Sean D. Jenkins Water Finaling Artist Michael Talarico Animation Production Supervisor Stephanie Hachem Additional Animation Supervisor Brent Homman Animators Alberto Abril Abraham Aguilar Valentin Amador Diaz Manuel Aparicio Salem Arfaoui Doug Bennett Tony Bonilla Rebecca Wilson Bresee Joey Brown Darrin Butters Jorge E. Ruiz Cano Tony Chau Andrew Chesworth Youngjae Choi Shawn Clark Christopher Cordingley Trent Correy Patrick Danaher Marat Davletshin Riannon Delanoy Anthony DeRosa Renato dos Anjos Daniel Edwards Jeffrey Engel Nathan Engelhardt Andrew Feliciano Isaak Fernandez Chadd Ferron Jason Figliozzi Andrew Ford Michael Franceschi Jacob Frey Derek Friesenborg Mario Furmanczyk Jorge Garcia Minor Jose Gaytan Daniel Gonzales III Dave Hardin Mark Henn Jason Herschaft Ryan Hobbiebrunken Robert Huth Yoshiki Isozaki Darrell Johnson Morgan Kelly Bert Klein Michael Klim Jacqueline Koehler Andrew Lawson Hyun-Min Lee Kira Lehtomaki David Lisbe Kevin MacLean Kelly McClanahan Brian F. Menz Matthew Meyer Mark Mitchell Prothais Nicolas Allen Ostergar Ivan Oviedo Ryan Page Zach A. Parrish Daniel Martin Peixe Nicolas Prothais Rich Quade Mitja Rabar Svetla Radivoeva Joel Reid Brian Scott Chad Sellers Benson Shum Justin Sklar Tony Smeed Rastko Stefanovic David Stodolny Wes Storhoff Philip To Wayne Unten Vitor Vilela Amanda Wagner Justin Weber Geoff Wheeler Christopher D. Williams Jeff Williams John Wong Michael Woodside Ye Xing Zhipeng Xing Nara Youn Shaofu Zhang Crowd/Fix Animators Jacqueline Koehler Stephen Om Ivan Oviedo Jia Loon Sim Manar Al Tawam Additional Animators Rebecca Wilson Bresee Kim Hazel Hyrum Virl Osmond Animation Production Coordinators Lauren Nicole Brown Stevi Crystal Carter Production Assistants Mary Howie Sarah Kambara Mariel Song Technical Animation Production Supervisor Steph Gortz 2D Technical Animation Lead Alex Kupershmidt Wind Technical Animation Lead Ian Krebs-Smith Muscle Technical Animation Lead Mitchell Counsell Technical Animators Arturo Aguilar Kathleen M. Bailey Bret B. Bays Cameron Black Corey Bolwyn Nicholas Burkard Aaron Campbell Jorge A. Cereijo-Perez Glen Claybrook Adam Cobabe Mitchell Counsell Iker J. de los Mozos Jennifer R. Downs Erik Eulen Garrett Eves Jay Gambell Andrew Jennings Joy Johnson Avneet Kaur Si-Hyung Kim Kate Kirby-O'Connell Ian Krebs-Smith Hubert Leo Adam Reed Levy Jeff MacNeill Pete Megow Maia Neubig Luis San Juan Pallares Scott Peters Joseph Piercy Garrett Raine Steve Aleksi Rembuskos Edward Robbins Jason Robinson Jonathan Soto Matt Steele Jason Stellwag David J. Suroviec Stephanie Tse Richard Van Cleave Jr. Alon Zaslavsky Production Coordinator Derek Manzella Production Assistant Madison Boehme Crowds Crowd Artists Erin J. Elliott Tuan Nguyen Josh Richards Alberto Luceño Ros Le Joyce Tong Production Coordinator Kit Turley Effects Production Supervisor James E. Hasman Effects Leads Marc Bryant Ben Frost David Hutchins John Kosnik Blair Pierpont Erin Ramos Foundation Effects Lead Ian J. Coony Effects Animators Aaron Adams Mir Ali Eric W. Araujo Robert Bennett Dimitre Berberov Brett Boggs Dong Joo Byun Chris Carignan Deborah Carlson Paul Carman Michael Catalano Steven Chitwood Peter DeMund Joel Einhorn Jesse Erickson Benjamin Fiske Stuart D. Gordon Christopher Hendryx John Hughes Giuseppe Improta Grzegorz Jonkajtys Michael Kaschalk Seunghyuk Kim Sam Klock Yorie Kumalasari Dan Lund James DeV. Mansfield Aaron James McComas Alex Moaveni Timothy Molinder Hiroaki Narita Mike Navarro Esteban Olide Hendrik Panz Ryan Quincy Edward Quintero Dave Rand Toby Abraham Rosen Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Kee Name Suong Marie Tollec Le Joyce Tong Scott Townsend Yusei Uesugi Cesar Velazquez Miles Vignol Zubin Wadia Cong Wang Thomas Wickes Bruce Wright Zhang Xiao Dean Yürke Rita E. Zimmerman Production Coordinator Melissa Genoshe Production Assistant Jacob S. Burnham Lighting Production Supervisor Christopher Kracker Character Lighting Lead Amy Pfaffinger Environment Lighting Lead Richard Gouge Lighting Artists Brian Adams Ayman Akoshali Joan Anastas Sung Joon Bae Alexandre Cazals Jeff Chung Cheryl Davis Ryan DeYoung Justin Dobies Kaori Doi Christopher Kent Erickson Shant Ergenian Joshua Fry Jeff Gipson Logan Gloor Paula Goldstein Nickie Huai Kevin Hudson Katherine Ipjian Iva Itchevska-Brain Jongo Amanda Johnstone Mohit Kallianpur Blaine Kennison Holly Kim-Angel Kelly Kin Kevin Koneval Gina Warr Lawes Roger Lee Richard E. Lehmann Bryan Locantore Jason MacLeod Vina Kao Mahoney Angela McBride Robert L. Miles Cristian G. Moras Dennis Müller Chris Nabholz Jonathan Navarro Derek Nelson James Newland Alex Nijmeh Stephen Null Jorge Obregon Chad Orr Ellen Poon Winston Quitasol Katie Reihman Olun Riley Amol Sathe Wallace Schaab Heekyung Shin Mark Siegel Ka Yaw Tan Fatema Tarzi Emily Tse Dimitri Uradovskiy Noah Vice Elizabeth Willy Andy Wu Yezi Xue Chris Young Nasheet Zaman Diana J. Zeng Alina Zepeda Production Coordinators Caitlin Peak Coons Nicholas Ellingsworth Kit Turley Production Assistants Taylor Anne Tiahrt Eryn Eubanks Stereo Production Supervisor Leah Latham Stereo Artists Michael R.W. Anderson Thomas Baker Vanessa Salas Castillo Anita Naufal Edwards Katie A. Fico Alyssa Brule Gorence Troy Griffin Elissa Cordero Hansen Mark Henley Rachel Rubenstein Darren Simpson Production Assistant Jennifer Gandrup Production Sweatbox Production Supervisor Leah Latham Sweatbox Production Assistant Jennifer Gandrup Marketing Production Supervisor Mayka Mei Marketing Production Coordinator Blair Bradley Production Office Manager Elise Aliberti Assistant Director Halima Hudson Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Steve Goldberg Production Tracking Specialist Paul Fiebiger Additional Production Support Chris K.T. Bright Alexandra Rosenberg Jessica Schlobohm Music Original Songs Produced by Mark Mancina Original Score Produced by Christophe Beck Henry Jackman Mark Mancina Jake Monaco Music Production Executive Director Andrew Page Songs and Production Music Editor Earl Ghaffari Score Music Editor Stephen M. Davis, M.P.S.E. Assistant Music Editor Benjamin Robinson Additional Music Editor Daniel Waldman Temp Score Music Editors Dominick Certo Tommy Holmes Songs and Score Orchestrated and Arranged by Dave Metzger Songs and Score Recorded and Mixed by David Boucher Songs and Score Conducted by Don Harper Music Business Affairs Don Welty Music Production Manager Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistant Jimmy Tsai Executive Music Assistant Jill Heffley Vocal Coach Sam Kriger Vocal Contractor Bobbi Page Additional Engineering and Music Production Marlon Espino Digital Score Assembly Kevin Harp Digital Music Recordist Larry Mah Songs and Score Contracted by Reggie Wilson Music Preparation Booker White Walt Disney Music Library Score Recordists Vincent Cirilli Tom Hardisty Songs and Score Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios London "New Home Begins" Music and Lyrics by Mark Mancina Performed by the Cast "Good Morning" Music and Lyrics by Mark Mancina Performed by the Cast and Colin Lloyd Pendergast "Master of Disguise" (from the show LazyTown) Music by Máni Svavarsson Lyrics by Mark Valenti and Mark Zaslove Performed by Grey DeLisle "We Had To Work Together" Music and Lyrics by Mark Mancina Performed by TBA "I Hate That Snow" Music and Lyrics by Mark Mancina Performed by Dave B. Mitchell, John Hurt, and Alan Tudyk "TBA" Music and Lyrics by Mark Mancina Performed by TBA "TBA" Music and Lyrics by Mark Mancina Performed by TBA "The Party Starts Now!" Written by Michelle Lewis and Dan Petty Produced by Dan Petty Performed by Michelle Lewis "Look Through My Eyes" Written by Phil Collins Produced by Rob Cavallo Arranged by Phil Collins and Rob Cavallo Strings Arranged and Conducted by David Campbell Recorded by Allen Sides Mixed by Chris Lord-Alge Performed by Phil Collins "We Will Rock You (VonLichten Version)" Written by Brian May, Helmut VonLichten, and Franz VonLichten Performed by Queen and VonLichten "Can't Stop the Feeling" Written and Produced by Justin Timberlake, Max Martin, and Shellback Performed by Justin Timberlake Mixed by Serban Ghenea Michelle Lewis appears courtesy of Walt Disney Records Phil Collins appears courtesy of Atlantic Records and Walt Disney Records VonLichten appears courtesy of Wigshop Records Justin Timberlake appears courtesy of RCA Records Queen appears courtesy of Hollywood Records and Universal International Music BV under license from Universal Music Enterprises Post Production Post Production Supervisor David Okey Post Production Coordinator Brian Estrada Original Dialogue Mixers Paul McGrath Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. Doc Kane Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Mixed at Disney Digital Studio Services Re-Recording Mixers David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. Randy Thom Re-Recording Mix Technicians Liz Marston Stephen Urata Sound Effects Editors Jon Borland Teresa Eckton Pascal Garneau Lee Gilmore Dialogue Supervisor Jacob Riehle Foley Supervisor Thom Brennan Foley Editor Matthew Harrison First Assistant Sound Editor Lynn Sable Second Assistant Sound Editor Douglas Parker Foley Artists Shelley Roden John Roesch Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Scott Curtis Engineering Services Scott Levine Digital Editorial Support David Peifer Audio/Video Transfer John Countryman Post Production Sound Accountant Cathy Shirk Client Services Eva Porter Scheduling Carrie Perry Skywalker Sound General Manager Josh Lowden Skywalker Sound Head of Production Jon Null Skywalker Sound Head of Engineering Steve Morris ADR Group Voice Casting Terri Douglas The Loop Troop Additional Voices Kristina Anapau Jack Angel Dee Bradley Baker Ashleigh Ball Kathleen Barr Bob Bergen Kayla Blake Clancy Brown Rodger Bumpass Matt Corboy Hudson D'Andrea Grey DeLisle Brian Drummond Tabitha St. Germain Sisa Grey Amy Hill Karen Huie Daniel Kaz Tom Kenny Michael Sun Lee Andrea Libman Sundra Oakley Nicole Oliver Davis Pak Rob Paulsen Lucian Perez Branscombe Richmond Lynwood Robinson Maddix Robinson Violet Grace Schaffer Phillipa Soo Chantal Strand Tara Strong Ken Takemoto Fred Tatasciore Lee Tockar Alan Tudyk Frank Welker Matthew Wood ViviAnn Yee ADR Recorded at The L.A. Studios Disney Studios Additional ADR Recorded at Post Modern Sound Inc. ADR Mixer Christopher Cleator ADR Group Director Peter Pearson Additional Voice Casting VoiceBox Productions Canada Voice Director Terry Klassen Digital Imaging Supervisor Robert H. Bagley Colorist Eliot Milbourn Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by Fugitive Studios Picture Mill Main Title Design Colin Lloyd Pendergast End Title Design Brian Estrada End Title 2D Animation Eric Goldberg End Title Crawl Scarlett Letters Transfer Room/Theater Operators Lutzner Rodriguez Gabriel Stewart Technology Technology Directors Patrick Danford Ronald L. Johnson Senior Research Scientist Rasmus Tamstorf Technology Coordinator Dawn Halloran Senior Graphic Designer James Lavrakas Animation Technology Technology Manager Evan Goldberg Principal Software Engineer Mark A. McLaughlin Software Engineers Richard J. Arietta Jose Luis Gomez Diaz Christian Eisenacher Catherine Lam Gene S. Lee Chung-An Andy Lin Andy Milne Dmitriy Pinskiy Alexandre D. Torija-Paris Noel Villegas Justin Walker Look/Effects/Dynamics/IxD Technology Manager Rajesh Sharma Software Engineers Janet E. Berlin Hide A. Hirase Joseph W. Longson Daniel Teece Nara Yun Water Technology Water Development Allen Hemberger Water Engineering Lawrence Chai Ralf Habel Patrick Kelly Andrew Selle Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Hair Technology Hair Simulation Software Engineers David Aguilar Toby Jones Ying Liu Aleka McAdams Maryann Simmons Brian Whited Rendering/Pipeline/Engineering Services Senior Technology Manager Darren Robinson Principal Software Engineers David M. Adler Brent Burley Todd Scopio Software Engineers William T. Carpenter Matt Jen-Yuan Chiang Alan Davidson Yun-Po Paul Fan Andrew Fisher Meghan Veltri Noah Kagan Peter Kutz Eric Buus Larsen Douglas E. Lesan Yining Karl Li Greg Nichols Garret Sakura Tamara Valdes Howard Wilczynski Lisa S. Young Software Infrastructure Senior Technology Manager Kevin Gambrel Software Engineers Neil P. Barber Dale R. Beck Jordi Carrillo Bosch Mark R. Carlson Kyle D. Hayes Paul Hildebrandt Jean Himebaugh Far Jangtrakool Michael D. Kliewer Michael Koetter Matthew E. Levine Rene Limberger Stefan Luka Christopher D. Mihaly G. Kevin Morgan John Robert Perry Wendy M. Tam Roy Turner Joanna Zeta Systems Technology Managers James Colby Bette Dayna B. Meltzer Matthew Schnittker Principal Systems Engineers Scott Burris Marc Jordan Systems Engineers Richard Bomberger Steven C. Carpenter Kevin C. Constantine Tom Corrigan Thomas Greer Jay Hilliard Danny Jewell Navneil Kumar James MacBurney Michael A. McClure Stuart McDougal Greg Neagle Kimberly M. Rios Steven Seed Zachary Stokes Paul Takahashi Rosie Wacha Matt Watson Graham B. Whitted IV Technology Support Core Services Engineering Tom Corrigan Navneil Kumar Chris Steinke Data Services Engineering Richard Bomberger Steven C. Carpenter Thomas Greer Kimberly M. Rios Paul Takahashi Matt Watson Data Management Michael A. McClure Database Engineering Stuart McDougal Zachary Stokes Linux Engineering Justin Garrison Jay Hilliard Danny Jewell Steven Seed Mac Engineering Greg Neagle Media Engineering Jason L. Bergman Jeff Cornish Glenn Dakake Norbert Faerstain Jason Gottfredson Joule Middleton Tommy Mora James A. Wargowski Network Engineering James MacBurney Colin Nguyen Adam Spector Production Engineering Kevin C. Constantine Rosie Wacha Graham B. Whitted IV Mobile Systems Development Diana Stone Truong Vo Systems Operations Joel Dagang Vince D'Amore Carlos “Charlie” Estiandan Eric N. Garcia Matthew Goodman Tina Lee Kevin P. Nolte Alan A. Patel Joey Schultz Bradley L. Smith Technical Support Natalie Acosta Gisel A. Calvo Peter Lee Chun Michael Dobson Annamarie Fuchs Michael M. Fukumoto Amindra "A.J." Jayasinghe Jessica Mary Kain Galen Muir Lyly Do Oguri Teal Owyang John Readick Grace H. Shirado The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership John Lasseter Ed Catmull Andrew Millstein Nick Cannon Greg Coleman Roy Conli Peter Del Vecho Alan Keith Ann Le Cam Sean Lurie Maggie Malone John I. McGuire Dorothy McKim Aimee Scribner Osnat Shurer Clark Spencer Creative Leadership Stephen Anderson Paul Briggs Chris Buck Jared Bush Ron Clements Kevin Deters Nathan Greno Don Hall Byron Howard Phil Johnston Jennifer Lee Meg LeFauve Rich Moore John Musker Dean Wellins Stevie Wermers-Skelton Chris Williams Department Leadership Scott Beattie Carlos Cabral Jeff Chasin Nathan Curtis Renato dos Anjos Jeff Draheim Rob Dressel Hank Driskill Colin Eckart Nathan Engelhardt Paul Felix Katie A. Fico Jack Fulmer David Goetz Steve Goldberg Mark Hammel Frank Hanner Nicole P. Hearon Darin Hollings Alessandro Jacomini Sean D. Jenkins Mohit Kallianpur Michael Kaschalk Mark Kennedy Scott Kersavage Dave Komorowski Monica Lago-Kaytis Brian Leach Cory Loftis Adolph Lusinsky Yvett Merino Tim Mertens Thaddeus P. Miller Terry Moews John Murrah Robert Neuman Kyle Odermatt Zack Petroc Ernest J. Petti Bérénice Robinson Bradford S. Simonsen Amy Lawson Smeed Marc Smith Josh Staub Chad Stubblefield Chuck Tappan Lissa Treiman Cesar Velazquez Jennifer Christine Vera Marlon West Executive Administrative Support Patti Conklin Heather Feng-Yanu Michelle Moretta Lightner Tanya Oskanian Bonnie Popp Terri Shevy Wendy Dale Tanzillo Artist Management Jordan Beder Lesley Addario Bentivegna Mei-Ming Casino Jeremy Costello Jacquelyn Golomb-Perez Kellie Hoover Michelle Jacobs Collin Larkins Stephanie Morse Business Integration Krista Haley Process Integration and Analytics Julianne Hale Ryan McGee Joe Rolle Development Lauren Albers Bryan Davidson Kyle Gabriel Scott Hummel Jessica Julius Nathan Massmann Cynthia McCoggle Rachel Poletick Kara Ramos Nicholas Russell Alexander Stegmaier Sam Stratton Ruth Strother Karen Tenkhoff Randee Trabitz Janet Wu Marketing and Publicity Amy Astley Melanie Beard David Bess Garth Burkhard Joe Dunn Mike Gortz Howard Green Boo Kurtz-Lopez David Sameth Michael Simms Mandesa Tindal Kyle Zabala Business Affairs and Legal Counsel Gus Avila Doug Brunswick Christine Chrisman Katy Go Jeri Howard Kathleen M. Mullin Mona Shokrai Finance Diran Bandazian Tom Body Louis Chieng Marcela Couch Frank William Knittel Jr. Linda Matsuoka-Narmore Angela M. Sabetta Jennifer Shoemaker Jennifer “Jejo” Sleeper Shivani Softa Justin Stirling Environment and Events Carlos Arevalo Vicki Case Rey Cervantes Jr. Benito DeFranco Eric Dinsmore Melissa Cole Fanfassian Tanja Knoblich Ken Lewis Collin Mapp Gillian Milne Jesse Moreno Bruce Parker Eduardo Ruiz Kevin Waldvogel-DeMonaco Human Resources Ginger Wei-Hsien Chen Katie McGlynn Lindsay Nadler Katherine Quintero Denise Irwin Stastny Artistic Production Recruiting Camille Eden Gisela Prunes Garcia Matt Roberts Doeri Welch Greiner Talent Development and Outreach Erin Ong Katie Reese Dawn Rivera-Ernster Annie Sevareid Kelsi Taglang Zulema Uriarte Training Ross Blocher Tracy Bovasso Campbell Chris Chavez Nancy Evans Digital Art Services Kent Gordon Caffeination Carlos Benavides Creative Legacy Katie Amanek Ashleigh Bateman Eric Daniels Angela Frances D'Anna Liane Abel Dietz Ryan Gilleland Roger Gould Darin Hollings Eric Hutchison Darrell Johnson Cameron Ramsay Animation Research Library Jill Breznican Fox F. Carney Tori Cranner Tammy Crosson Doug Engalla Mat Fretschel Jane Glicksman Ann W. Hansen Leon Ingram Richard N. Kanno Tamara N. Khalaf Tracy Ann Leach Marisa Leonardi Ajay Mamtura Kristen McCormick Bethany McGill Jamie Panetta Tom Pniewski Mike Pucher Jackie Vasquez Elda "Tita" Venegas Mary Walsh Patrick White Ink & Paint Rikki Chobanian Jim Lusby Antonio Pelayo Sherri Vandoli Security Michelle Howard Terry La Raia Jerry Romero Chris A. Varney Connie Vasquez Darryl Vontoure Third Part of the Credits In Memory of John Hurt (1940-2017) The filmmakers would like to thank the Disney Story Trust and the Pixar Braintrust for their invaluable contribution, and the entire Walt Disney Animation Studios Community who gifted us with their talent, hard work, inventiveness, and good humor. Special Thanks to Colin Lloyd Pendergast Lane Merrifield New Horizon Interactive RocketSnail Games Disney Interactive Adobe Systems Autodesk John Lasseter Ed Catmull Andrew Stanton Pixar Animation Studios Magnús Scheving Máni Svavarsson Stefán Karl Stefánsson DreamWorks Animation LazyTown Entertainment Warner Bros. Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Sony Pictures Animation Sony Pictures Studios Warner Animation Group World Wide Fund for Nature National Geographic Society Phil Lord Christopher Miller Disney's Animal Kingdom The Los Angeles Zoo San Diego Zoo Additional Special Thanks to Robert L. Baird Daniel Gerson Young Il Kim Kiel Murray Kelly Younger Renato Lattanzi Henry Cano Michael Clark Levon Keshishyan Paul Khalil Martha Ortiz Mardoqueo Salaverria Production Babies Arctic Anthony Annie Anna Binary Bart Becca Carl Charlie Cadence Cody Drew Dot Edward Emily Eric Fred George Gary Herbert Henry Isabella James June Kelly Laura Leo Mark Nick Olivia Oliver Paxton Quincy Richard Simon Thomas Ukaleq Violet Will Xavier Yale Zack Final Part of the Credits The views and opinions expressed by Paxton in the film that all penguins liked to waddle around and meet new friends at Club Penguin are solely his own and do not necessarily reflect the views or opinions of The Walt Disney Company or the filmmakers. Neither The Walt Disney Company nor the filmmakers make any representation of the accuracy of any such views and opinions. Soundtrack Available on No. 58862 © 2017 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Opening Credits